


Skin

by Blind_Shot



Series: 31 Days of Apex [29]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Answer, Curiosity, Gen, Question - Freeform, Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Shot/pseuds/Blind_Shot
Summary: Path is confused as to his friends' fascination with skin. He starts to ask a few Legends for some answers.
Series: 31 Days of Apex [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812505
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Skin

Pathfinder was always curious about the world around him, wanting to learn as much as he can about the universe. His friends’ fascination to skin was a different venture he was taking this time around. Sure, he wouldn't understand because he didn't have that protective outer layer like they did, but what difference would it make?

He had seen Mirage carrying this bottle of lotion once, both of them were heading back to the compound after having closed the bar. The trickster said something about it being laced with cocoa butter, cream oils, and lavender for a relaxing scent. Apparently, he had a history of dry skin with all his gear during the games and the environment wasn’t always people-friendly. Understandable, but why?

Lifeline, Bangalore, and Loba all flocked to this section in the store when he had joined them a few weeks ago, having heard of a sale they were having on personal care products. When they made it out, half of the cart’s contents were lotions, perfumes, makeup, and the like. He was still confused but they said that the discount the store had made everything half it’s cost. He only smiled for his friends’ sake.

As he sat in the workshop with some of the Legends, he decided to pop his question to see if they could help with his dilemma.

“Friends, why are you so into the care of your skin?” Wattson popped up from over his shoulder to address him.

“What do you mean, mon ami?” She was welding some plates that had grown loose on his back.

“Well, it’s just an outer layer of protection for your body. What’s the need for all these care products and their properties?” He heard a little giggle as Wattson rested her arm on his shoulder.

“Hmm, because if the skin is dry, that would cause discomfort and raise more issues for the individual. The scent of the product is up to personal preference, maybe it’s because they want to smell like flowers or maybe they want to smell manly.” She giggled again as she noticed Octane shot her a look.

“Octavio, you don’t have to put on so much of that musky smell! Some of us would like to breathe fresh air sometimes.” The daredevil raised his detached prosthetic in disagreement.

“Comeon chica! You can’t say you hate the smell.”

“I can not but your followers won’t be able to smell from the other side of the screen.” He basically pouted as the words left her lips.

Path supposed the electrician had answered his question, allowing her to return to her task. He did have more questions but he supposed that maybe someone else might have an answer for him. When she gave him the a-okay, he thanked her before leaving for the training grounds. There, he found just the person he was seeking out.

"Hello there, friend!" Path greeted Revenant as the simulacrum was aiming down his sights. 

"What do you want, MRVN?" 

"What does it feel like to have skin?" Revenant pulled back from the scope as he processed the question. Such a weird question, but he supposes having a murderer in a popular bloodsport is even weirder.

"It's just another thing you have to worry about on top of having to eat, drink, and sleep. But when you lose it, all the positives outweigh the negatives. It's just another part of you that makes you feel mortal. Human." He eyes the scout out of the corner of his peripherals, watching him absorb this information. 

"Do you miss it?" Path was looking down at the targets.

"Sometimes. I miss living the most." Revenant was looking down his scope once more.

"Aren't you living right now?" Path observed the simulacrum. Revenant fired his shot.

"I'm just a dead man walking."

**Author's Note:**

> I have to head off to an errand soon but I'll be back to tidy things up more!  
> Feedback is awesome! 💓 Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! 🥰


End file.
